Times Are A Changing
by Bumblebea9
Summary: The lives of the team members at the Office Of Special Projects are changing. Who will excel and who will be left behind? How are the effects of the abduction and torture still affecting the team? A continuation of It's All Relative but is a stand alone story too. Established Kensi/Deeks, Nell/Eric and even a little lovin' for Callen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters. Thank you to Bob Dylan for letting me use the title of one of his songs.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative but if you haven't read it that's okay as this story is a stand alone.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for your amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA.

:

:

Times They Are A Changing.

:

_His heart stopped thinking about losing Sam as a partner but he knew Kensi would be crushed losing Deeks._

"_If they can't work together, Mr. Hanna is an NCIS agent but Mr. Deeks is not, I would terminate the liaison position."_

:

Chapter 1 – Game Changers

:

For a while Kensi thought she was being followed. She noticed the blue jeep in her rear view mirror about five minutes after she left the resort. Special Agent Maureen Atkinson was in the car behind her on the highway and the jeep was two behind Maureen. When they stopped at a service station, the jeep continued on. There were no markings on the jeep except a small bumper sticker on the side passenger window. It was kind of faded and all Kensi could make out was – Nobody owes you anything.

Maureen confirmed she had seen the Jeep too and promised to be careful. Back on the road Kensi noticed it again. It stayed further back this time and followed Maureen on the off ramp. Kensi called her on the car phone and warned her. Maureen promised to be careful and hung up.

The drive back to LA gave Kensi a chance to reflect on the past week. She started the weeklong team building retreat with unresolved anger. One of the big reasons for the anger was because Deeks wasn't there with her. She wasn't sure where Deeks sat with NCIS and Granger was reinforcing the fact. She fought hard with Hetty to let him come on this retreat. But Granger had said no, he wasn't an NCIS agent and Hetty couldn't or wouldn't go against Granger. Every time she looked at Granger, the anger got stronger. Then there was Sam, not back on active duty since being shot, but Hetty deemed him fine to come on this retreat. Maybe her anger wasn't just targeted to Granger and Hetty.

This was the first time since Deeks' trip to Jordan that they had been apart for more than three days. Even when Deeks and Sam were held by Sidorov, it had only been two days. It had been the longest two days of her life. Now, his job was in jeopardy and more in Sam's hands than his own. On top of that they had just bought a house with his cousin Dr. Sophie Cooper. Deeks and Sophie had spent the week painting, pulling up carpet and minor repairs. They were waiting for her to help pick out furniture and finish unpacking. Deeks told her before she left that she wasn't getting out of all the fun. Since he and Sophie had done most of the dirty type work, she was definitely going to pull her weight before she went back to work.

The only upside of the week was meeting fellow NCIS agent Maureen Atkinson. Kensi found a kindred spirit in Maureen. Around the same age and similar backgrounds, Maureen was married with a couple kids and her husband was also in law enforcement. Kensi thought that if Jack had stuck around and they had got married, their kids would be about the same age. But Jack hadn't stayed and she was rebuilding her life with Deeks and kids were definitely somewhere in the future. Maureen had everything that Kensi wanted.

Having a bit of an uneasy feeling, Kensi tried to call Maureen when she pulled up in front of her new home. The call went straight to voice mail. She remembered that Maureen was having dinner with her husband and children and didn't worry about it. She sat in the SUV for a few minutes and looked at the house. It was perfect for them, two stories with an apartment in the basement and a converted coach house in the back for extra income, only a few blocks from the beach, a good size fenced in yard at the back for Monty, an easy commute for everyone to work and still within the two mile radius of the place that Deeks had grown up in. Hetty heard they were looking for a place and suggested this place. Sophie was taking the coach house and eventually they might rent out the basement. But for the moment they could handle the mortgage payments on their own. According to Hetty, it was a NCIS safe house back in the 80's but was compromised and became a rental. Whatever it was in the past, it was her and Deeks' future.

She got out of the SUV and walked up the sidewalk from the street. Deeks' car was in the driveway but she didn't see Sophie's truck. She got to the door and realized she had to ring the doorbell as she didn't have a key yet. After she rang the bell, she could hear Monty's nails clicking of the floor. They decided to replace the carpet with bamboo flooring. She heard Monty bark a couple times then stop and then Deeks' voice.

"Knock, Knock"

What? Okay, she'll play along. "Who's there?"

"Wood"

She could hear him unlocking the locks. "Wood, who?"

"Wood you like me to let you in now?" Deeks opened the door and leaned on the door frame looking sexy as hell. He was barefoot with thumbs in the front loops of the old pair of jeans that were slung low on his hips, a thread-bare blue t-shirt hugged his muscular upper body ,hair messy , beard a little more scruffy than usual and a wide smile on his face.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Kensi steps inside the house and crouches down to pet an excited Monty. After a few kiss from him, she stood up again. Before she had a chance to look around, Deeks closed the door and took a few steps towards her. Suddenly her back was against the door and his soft lips were on hers. He smelled like a weird combination of the ocean, paint thinner and saw dust. His hands were on her hips until one started to move up under her shirt and towards the front clasp of her bra. Before she knew what was happening, he had her bra undone and was cupping one of her breast.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Her pulse began to speed up and she tried to move away but she was actually enjoying it.

"Coppin' a feel. I haven't seen you in a week." Deeks whispered against her lips.

Kensi continued to kiss him but her hands started wandering too. She placed her hands on his hips and in one quick movement, flipped him around so now his back was against the door. She grabbed his waistband and pulled him closer to her and slid her hand down the front of his pants and gripped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He tried to side step her. "What are you doing?"

"Coppin' a feel. I haven't seen you in a week." She laughs as she moves with him.

"Yeah, well you keep that up and this will be over pretty quickly." He whimpered under her skillful hand.

"Really?" She stepped forward pinning him against the door, chuckling just a little.

"Oh, yeah" He arched his lower body towards her but his head was still against the door.

"Where's Sophie and when is she back?" Her mouth was on his skin, at the tender spot where his neck met his shoulder. She gave him a love bite on the neck and then licked the spot and he moaned with pleasure.

"Um, sorry having a hard time thinking." He lowered his head panting against her forehead.

"Something is definitely hard here." She smiled as he thrust his body towards her again.

"Kensi, please." He pleaded.

"Think Marty." Oh, she wasn't going to make this easy on him and squeezed him a little harder.

"Sophie, Mexico, Monday." The things she was doing to him. God, he couldn't even put a sentence together.

She gave him one final squeeze, released him and brought her hand up out of his pants and took his hand in hers and guided him away from the door. "Good cause I want to christen every room in the house."

And so they did.

:

:

Deeks leaned his head against the side of the hot tub, beer in one hand. He took a long slow drink and sighed. He glanced over at Kensi who was looking just as relaxed as he was.

"That was a big sigh." Kensi opens one eye. "What's up?"

"Just thinking."

"Hmm, that's what I smelled."

"No, that was Monty." Hearing his name Monty popped his head up. He was lying on the deck between them, head on his paws and the ever present tennis ball beside him.

"Ha, won't work this time. What's going on in there?" She reaches over and kisses him on the forehead. She had a feeling although he looked relaxed this conversation was turning serious.

"When you were away on the retreat last week, Hetty came to visit me." He set the beer down on the deck that surrounded the hot tub.

Kensi sat up a little straighter and put her beer down too.

"I know we've talked about this before but she came with the papers for me to become an agent." He ran his fingers through his drying hair. He was pretty sure she would agree with his decision but sometimes she would throw him a curveball.

"What did you tell her?" Kensi moved closer to him. This was a major bone of contention between them. She wanted him to become an agent but he always side stepped it.

"We sat and talked for a long time. With everything that has happened in the past months and Granger being a hard ass, Hetty thought it was now or never. So I signed the papers and resigned from LAPD." The final sentence came out in a bit of a rush.

"Marty that's wonderful! I know this is the right thing to do." Kensi exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She sat back again but still stayed closer than she was before.

"You're not mad at me for resigning without talking to you first?" He was relieved and pleased with himself for making her happy.

"This actually isn't a new topic for us, we've argued about it for years." She gave his side just under his armpit a pinch.

He let out a little gasp but chuckled at her action. "I know we have but it just didn't seem right until now. Anyways, I did it and it can't be undone."

He gave her a big toothy smile and hoped to the hell she was with him in this.

"You did it alright. Now what happens?" She picked up her beer again and took a drink.

"Since I've work with NCIS for years now, Hetty was able to get me into the next training session in Georgia. I won't have to go through the usual six to nine month hiring process.

"When do you leave?" She had missed him so much in the last week.

"In two weeks and the training is 56 days." He closed his eyes waiting for her response.

"Eight weeks!" Her voice raised a few octaves. How was she going to survive without him for that long?

"It sounds shorter when you say 56 days. I know that's a long time and I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Can I come down on the weekends?' Her mind was already reeling making plans and travel arrangements.

"We'll have to check with Hetty, but I don't think so." He sounded disappointed.

"Have you told anyone else?" She moved even closer.

"Nope, you're the first. The time will fly by when I'm gone and just think of the homecoming we'll have." Wiggles eyebrows

Kensi moved to straddle him and gave him a long smoldering kiss. "We sure will."

:

It was strange driving to the Mission alone on Monday morning. She and Deeks came in on Sunday afternoon and cleaned out his desk and locker. There were no guarantees he would be assigned to this team after he finished his training. Hetty was using her considerable influence to make it happen.

Callen was already at his desk when she arrived. He was reading the paper and looked up as she approached "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you. I love the new house." She wasn't sure how much he knew.

"Well, that too. I mean about Deeks, took him long enough."

She tried not to look at Sam's empty desk but failed. "Guess the timing was finally right."

"Sam's on desk duty starting today." Callen folded the paper, stood up, walked over to the coffee table, placed the paper down. Turning back to Kensi, he knew this was hard for her. Kensi and Sam had never been close on a personal level. It wasn't until recently that Sam had let her and Deeks in on his family situation. Callen wasn't sure if it hadn't been for the bombs and Sidirov, if he would have then. However, when they were down a team member after they lost Dom, Sam and Kensi had worked well together. But her loyalty and love was with Deeks now.

"Does Sam know?" He started to the coffee station with the coffee cup he picked up from his desk.

"No, I didn't know until Saturday and we don't exactly do couple things together." Kensi just couldn't see that happening.

They both turned to see Sam enter the bullpen.

"Good morning, Callen, Kensi." He laid his laptop bag on his desk and also started to the coffee station.

Kensi returned to her desk and opened her laptop. She looked up to see Sam and Callen returning to their desks coffee in hand. She watched as Sam opened his laptop and started his morning routine. He made no eye contact with her and didn't even glance or comment at the empty desk beside him.

Her attention was momentarily distracted as Nell entered the bullpen area. Dressed in one of her more colorful dresses, she looked ready to start the day with her every present tablet in her hand. She leaned against the pillar beside Kensi's desk and with a huge smile on her face asked.

"So Kens, when is the house warming party?"

Sam's head popped up from behind his laptop. "House warming for what?"

Nell nervously glanced at Kensi. She hadn't realized that Sam didn't how."

"It's okay Nell, we haven't told many people." She gives her friend a sympathetic look. "We're thinking next weekend. There are some small jobs we want to finish up first."

"You and Deeks bought a house?" Sam's looks around and checks his watch. Clearly disgusted, "How can he be late with you two living together?"

He shakes his head and looks at Callen for support. Clearly not getting any, he looks around the room. Realizing his mistake but not willing to apologize, he returns to his laptop.

Kensi places both hands on her desk slowly stands up, anger clearly in her movement and expression. Nell sensing danger and not wanting to be in the middle, quickly turned towards the stairs and made a hasty retreat.

However, before the situation could escalate, Hetty enters the bullpen. Sensing the tension, "Good morning." She looks each agent in the eye.

Callen and Sam return her greeting and Kensi slowly sits back down before replying.

"Ms. Blye, is Mr. Deeks enjoying his vacation?"

"Deeks is on vacation?" Sam leans back in his chair and looks at the desk beside him.

"Yes, Mr. Hanna. He was owed a couple weeks and some lieu days from LAPD, so when he resigned..."

"What? He resigned from LAPD?" Clearly confused he looked to Hetty for answers.

"Yes. He resigned last week when you were at the retreat."

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't at the retreat." He nodded like he had it all figured out.

"No, Mr. Hanna, that's not the reason Mr. Deeks wasn't there. That was an NCIS retreat, Mr. Deeks is not an agent." Hetty refrained from adding yet to the end.

Sam notices the desk next to him is empty of Deeks personal belongings. He gives Callen a surprised look.

"Mr. Deeks also signed the papers last week to start his training with NCIS in Georgia in two weeks."

Before anyone could reply, they heard a whistle from the top of the stairs. They all turned to see Eric. "We got a new one."

The three agents stood and followed Hetty up the stairs.

Sam reached for Kensi's arm and stopped her on the landing. "Kensi, look I'm sorry."

She shook his arm off, "You always think the worst of him."

Not giving him a chance to reply, she races up the stairs past Hetty and Callen and enters OPS.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hits Close To Home

Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed my story, I appreciate the support.

Also, thank you to everyone who viewed/read my story but didn't leave a review. Maybe one time you'll feel inclined to leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters. Thank you to Bob Dylan for letting me use the title of one of his songs.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative but if you haven't read it that's okay as this story is a stand alone.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for your amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA.

:

:

Times They Are A Changing.

:

Chapter 2 - Hits Close To Home -

:

_Sam reached for Kensi's arm and stopped her on the landing. "Kensi, look I'm sorry."_

_She shook his arm off. A mixture of angry and disappointment filled her voice, "You always think the worst of him." _

_Not giving him a chance to reply, she races up the stairs past Hetty and Callen and enters OPS._

:

As soon as Hetty entered OPS, she signaled Nell to begin, not giving Sam a chance to respond to Kensi. Frustrated Sam took his position at the table next to Callen. Arms crossed in front of his muscular chest, he watched as the credential of NCIS Agent Kathleen Humphreys flashed on the screen.

"Special Agent Kathleen Humphreys, out of the San Diego office." Nell tapped on her tablet and the screen changed to a crime scene.

"Her body was found in the San Diego River. Her hands were bound and she was seat belted into the back seat of her car. Forensics shows she was beaten with a bottle and raped before being placed into the car. She was unconscious but alive when she was placed in the car. The official cause of death was drowning, sometime between 21:00 hours and 23:00 hours 7 days ago."

As she spoke, Eric inserted a series of pictures on the screen, including the car, the backseat of the car and the crime scene. As he started to insert another, Kensi interrupted him.

"Eric, stop, go back to the picture of the crime scene."

"Kensi, you see something?' Callen questioned her.

"Yes, in the background. Can you zoom in on the blue Jeep?"

Tapping on his tablet he brought the background into focus. "How's that?"

Kensi walked closer to the screen. "Can you get a plate number off it?"

Callen watched as Kensi's focus and eyes moved backed and forth from Eric and the jeep.

The room waited as Eric played with the picture and the focus. "I'm sorry Kensi, not from this angle."

"I'm not surprised. What about the sticker on the side?" Kensi questioned again.

"I'll see what I can do but it's small." Eric again played with the picture. "I think it says Nobody Owes ..."

"You anything." Kensi finishes the sticker with him. She turns to Callen. "I've seen that Jeep before. When I was coming home from the retreat, it was on the highway behind me and Maureen."

Hetty stepped forward, also moving closer to the screen. "Are you sure Miss Blye?"

Kensi nodded.

She turned towards Kensi. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Nothing happened really. I noticed it in my rear view mirror shortly after leaving the retreat. Maureen, Special Agent Maureen Atkinson," she clarified for everyone, "was following me and she noticed it too. We purposely pulled over to a service station and the Jeep continued on. However, we saw it again and it followed Maureen off the highway."

"Have you tried to contact Agent Atkinson since then?" Hetty enquired.

"I tried once I got back into LA but I've been so busy with the new house, I haven't had a chance." She was feeling a little guilty now. She liked Maureen and hoped they could become friends outside work.

"This changes the investigation. Was there anything else Nell?" Sam finally spoke.

"Yes, forensics found a smudged fingerprint, body hair and a semen sample. We're running them through all the databases. I'll start a kaleidoscope search on the blue Jeep right now. Also, this is not the first female agent that has been found murdered in the last year. Two others have been found under very similar situations, one in Las Vegas, Agent Marsha Scott about three months ago and in Seattle Trudy Rosebank about six months ago."

"Is that everything we know?" Sam asked Nell and Eric.

"For now, yes." Nell turned away and moved towards her desk.

Callen was watching Kensi closely; the last comments by Nell seem to have upset her. He turned to Hetty.

"Kensi and I will go to the crime scene and see what we can find. Sam, get the reports on the other two murders. See if the blue Jeep was at either scene. I know it's a bit of a long shot but you never know. Also, find out what all three agents were working on at the time or any other common factors. Keep Kens and I updated on any developments."

Callen and Kensi left for San Diego and Sam went back to his desk. Looking around the bullpen, Sam sighs and sits down in his chair. The bullpen used to be the gathering place before and after work conversation, joking and general stress relief. He looked at the three empty desks, now it was quiet and lonely.

Finding nothing new in San Diego, Callen & Kensi returned to the Mission. On the way back Kensi tried to contact Maureen. She was relieved when Maureen picked up on her cell phone. Maureen confirmed that she had learned of Agent Humphreys' death. Kensi briefed her on the theory of the blue jeep. Maureen promised to be on the look-out for the jeep and let her know if she saw it. They ended the conversation with a promise to come to the BBQ on the weekend.

:

Callen steers the car into the parking lot, he turns it's off but doesn't undo his seatbelt immediately. He had surprisingly enjoyed himself at the BBQ yesterday. He doesn't usually attend social events of that type or any type honestly. He has little experience with close relationships, except of course the little family Hetty had put together at NCIS. The few women who have entered his life never stayed long and he always felt a little guilty at having to lie to them. He grabs the bag of takeout from the passenger seat and starts towards the building. He enters the building, checking in with the receptionist as the sign told him to do. He takes the stairs to the second level. On the landing, you have a bird's eye view of the level below. Callen turned towards the first office off the landing. In all his days as an agent, this was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done. Putting himself out there, no alias but the real G. Callen, whoever that may be.

He knocks on the open door and peaks his head in. "Hi. Can I come in?"

"Of course, what a pleasant surprise." Sophie replies waving him in.

"A little birdie told me you were working late and you like fish tacos." Callen walks in holding up the bag of take out.

"Both true." She eyes the takeout bags hungrily. "Let me clean a space on the desk."

"Oh, am I interrupting something important. I can come back." He starts to turn around towards the door.

"No, no, stay please. It seems I turn my back and the paperwork multiples on its own."

"I know what you mean." He says with a chuckle.

He starts taking the food out of the bag as she finds napkins in her desk drawer. They ease into conversation. Maybe this wasn't so hard after all, he thought smiling at his dinner companion.

The intercom on her phone rang, "Hello, Sophie speaking." After a brief pause, "Yes, I'll be right down."

She looks apologetically at Callen. "Sorry, I'm needed downstairs." She gets up, grabs a lab coat from the back of her chair and walks towards the door.

Callen starts to get up. "I should go."

"No, stay, I wouldn't be long. Make yourself at home."

He looks around the office. Yes, she had made the room feel homey. Colourful throw pillows cover the beige couches and a couple cadenzas under the bank of windows were full of arts and craft pieces most of which said Thank you Dr. Sophie. On the other side of the office, one wall has Sophie's credentials proudly displayed. A bookcase holds medical text books and journals and a series of family photos. In a way, Callen feels he's invading her privacy on some level but the pictures aren't behind the desk and could easily be seen from the doorway of the office. Walking over to the pictures, he picks up what seemed to be the oldest. A young smiling Sophie stands beside a slightly older man in an LAPD uniform, which Callen assumes was her first husband, holding a set of twins, one smiling and one crying. In front of them was a young boy. Not smiling and with one of the saddest expressions Callen had even seen, he realizes the boy was Deeks. Sophie and her husband each had a hand on one of his shoulders seeming to ground him.

Scanning the pictures he found one a couple years older. The twins were older and now being held by Sophie and Deeks. Callen knew Sophie's first husband had died in the line of duty a couple years into the marriage and he assumed this was taken after that. Sophie was smiling but looked tired. Arms around each other, she and Deeks looked like they were holding on to each other for dear life.

One picture caught his attention, an older Deeks standing on a jetty with a surfboard in his left hand. He was shirtless showing off his physically fit and tanned body. Muscles rippling with a big grin on his face and his hair was much longer and blonder then it is now. Callen was holding the picture in his hand when Sophie returned.

"Oh, I think Kensi should see that picture don't you, but I doubt Marty would thank you for it."

"When was this taken?" Callen put the picture back on the shelf.

"The year he graduated high school, he decided to take a gap year and earn some money for law school. He surfed competitively every summer through high school and fulltime that year.

"I knew he surfed but not at this level." Callen found a couple more pictures of Deeks surfing.

"It was his release when things got bad at home. He spent a lot of time at the beach before he came to live with me." Sophie sat down behind the desk again.

"That must have been hard on you." Not looking at Sophie, he continued to look at the pictures.

"I won't have had it any other way. After Rich died, I don't know how I would have made it without him." She got up and walked over to stand beside Callen.

Callen picked up another picture. This one had Sophie, Deeks, four children and a vaguely familiar looking man. Everyone had a genuine smile. He showed her a picture. "Is this your second husband?'

"Yes, Jack."

Callen took a closer look at the picture. "He looks familiar but I can't place him."

"Did you every work for the CIA?' Sophie backs up and leans against the desk.

"Before NCIS, yes why?" Callen gives her a quizzical look.

"Then you might have heard of him. Jack Cooper." She crosses her arms and looks him directly in the eye.

Running the name through his mind he makes the connection. "Jack Cooper was your husband? I haven't heard that name in years."

"He was supposedly killed 5 years ago."

"Supposedly?" He looks at the picture again.

"They never found his body."Again their eyes meet.

The intercom on her phone rang again breaking the mood. As she took the call, Callen tried to remember everything he knew about Jack Cooper. He had worked with him about 10 years ago.

"Sorry, I have to go again." Sophie interrupted his thoughts.

"I should go." He puts the picture back on the shelf.

"Thank you for dinner. I enjoyed it, we should do it again." She had a genuine smile on her face and he felt she truly meant it.

"Yes, we should." And he truly meant it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Life,death & new beginnings

Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed my story, I appreciate the support.

Also, thank you to everyone who viewed/read my story but didn't leave a review. Maybe one time you'll feel inclined to leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters. Thank you to Bob Dylan for letting me use the title of one of his songs.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative but if you haven't read it that's okay as this story is a stand alone. This is only the second story I've ever written, so I'm still learning the craft, please bare with me.

The picture of Deeks that Callen was holding (which I tried to describe) is a picture I found of ECO. If you google him and look at the images, you will find the picture of him shirtless and in white board shorts.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for your amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA.

:

:

Times They Are A Changing.

:

Chapter 3 – Life, death and new beginnings.

Hetty knew the mere presence of the young man in front of her was going to upset and shake up the team once again. They had been through so much in the past months. The kidnapping and rescue of Messer's Deeks and Hanna had set off a chain of events that was not going to stop with bringing in a new LAPD Liaison officer. But there he sat in front of her waiting patiently. She knew the reaction of each of the team and was ready with an explanation.

The team had gathered in the bullpen before they started the day and as she approached she could feel their eyes upon her.

"Good morning, I would like to introduce our new LAPD Liaison officer, Detective Jessie Salter."

There was a moment of awkward silent before Kensi, who had been sitting at her desk, came around to the front and extended her hand.

"Kensi Blye, welcome aboard."

The young man shook her hand back. His brown eyes couldn't hide the look of apprehensive and then recognition.

"Jessie Salter and thank you, your Deeks' girlfriend right?" He smiled shyly at her.

"You know Deeks?" Kensi laughed softly.

"I met him a couple times but he's a legend at the station."

"I don't know if I would call him a legend but he certainly makes his presence known." Kensi remembered how Deeks had told her how unwelcome he felt his first few days. Although she was unsure where this new addition to the team left Deeks, she was going to make him welcome. She would question Hetty later.

Callen took in the man before him. Early thirties, at least 6'2", black hair cut short and clean shaven, he was dressed in blue jeans and a button down shirt. His appearance was lean and athletic. He had a feeling this officer was again hand picked by Hetty just like Deeks. He stepped forward, a genuine smile on his face and also shook his hand.

"Callen, let me introduce you to the rest of the team and I'll show you where to stow your stuff. Going to throw a lot of stuff at you today but don't try to remember it all."

Hetty watched as Callen and the team interacted with Mr. Salter and was proud of her team. She wasn't surprised when Kensi approached her.

"Ms. Blye, come have a cup of tea."

Kensi sat and waited for the tea. She didn't know how to phrase the questions she needed answers too. But Hetty understood her concerns and answered her questions without them having to be asked.

"Mr. Salter's' addition to the team in no way affects Mr. Deeks' position with the team."

"So, when he's done his training he's coming back?" She asked hopefully. It's been playing on her mind since Deeks had resigned.

"Of course I can't guarantee that. He hasn't even started his training yet. But I'm doing everything in my power to have him return to us."

Kensi took the tea from Hetty and felt much better as she knew what Hetty's power could do. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

:

The call came later in the day. It had been a relatively quiet day, with the addition of Det. Salter this morning the team was helping him orient himself to NCIS. Callen could see Hetty approaching Kensi's desk. The look on Hetty's face told Callen what he needed to know. He gathered the rest of his team and led them up to ops.

Approaching Kensi's desk, Callen gave Hetty a sympathetic look as he led the team up to OPS. This was one of the parts of job she truly did not enjoy however, she wanted to be the one to break the news to Kensi. Kensi didn't notice anyone leave as she was focused on her laptop, trying to read the lips of a suspect on a surveillance tape. Hetty saw Callen's look and knew he understood what she was about to do.

"Ms. Blye." Hetty stopped beside her between the post and the desk.

Kensi looked up surprised and stopped the video tape. "Yes."

"I just received a very upsetting phone call." She saw the panic rise in Kensi's eyes. "Mr. Deeks is just fine, dear."

"Okay." Since Sidorov and the subsequent rescue Kensi's first instinct was to go back to that time and expect the worst.

Hetty placed her small hand on Kensi's forearm. "I'm sorry but Agent Maureen Atkinson was found murder."

"Pardon?" Kensi stared at Hetty not sure to believe what she heard.

"I'm sorry, Kensi. She was found this morning."

"No, no, that's not true. I just spoke to her a couple days ago. We're meeting for lunch on Saturday." She couldn't look at Hetty. It couldn't be true but deep down she knew it was. She looked down at her hands, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ms. Blye. I won't lie to you about something like this."

"I know." Her voice filled with emotion.

Hetty had called Deeks earlier, anticipating Kensi to be upset. She turned around to see him standing behind her. "Take care of her Mr. Deeks."

She gave his forearm a squeeze as she slowly walked back to her desk. He silently nodded and walked towards Kensi. Halfway back she turned to see, Deeks crouched down in front of Kensi, holding her hands and quietly talking to her. Hetty watched as he collected Kensi's things and gently guide her out of the building.

:

Up in Ops, Eric and Nell were giving Jessie a quick update of the case. The details of Agent Atkinson's murder were similar to the three other murdered agents.

Nell explained for Jessie's benefit. "At 3, the FBI would have classified him as a serial killer. Atkinson is his fourth."

"He's upping the time between murders. Sam, did any of these women work together?" Callen questioned.

"No, never met, took a course or worked a case together."

"What about their fathers, any connection there?"

"Agents Atkinson's and Humphrey's fathers are both in the military but never served together. Agent Scott's Father is an accountant and Agent Rosebank's was a plumber."

"Nothing connecting them."

Everyone looked at Jessie as he cleared his throat, "What about their mothers?"

"Sam, check to see if there is any connection with their Mothers. Good call Jessie." Callen patted him on the back as they walked out of OPS.

:

:

Kensi made it to the house before she broke down and cried. She went directly to their bedroom and shut the door. Deeks respected her privacy and stayed away. She wasn't sure how long she cried but when she was done she was a big slobbery mess but she felt better. Kensi wasn't sure why Maureen's death hit her so hard and maybe all the events of the past months had caught up with her.

Now she was sitting in the hot tub with a beer in her hand when she should be at the Mission working. She was watching Monty pace around the garden shed in the back corner of the yard, his tennis ball abandoned on the deck. Looking up as Deeks came out the sliding doors, she motioned to Monty.

"What's Monty doing back there?

"Good question" He set down his beer and walks to the edge of the deck.

"He's pacing in front of the shed." She gets out of the tub and grabs a towel as he starts down the steps.

He waits for her at the bottom of the steps and takes her hand in his as they cross the lawn.

As they get close to the shed, Monty stops his pacing and barks at them.

Deeks gets down on his haunches and rubs his ears. "What's up buddy? Something wrong?"

Monty breaks away and stops at the door of the shed and barks again.

Deeks cautiously opens the door. Squinting he let his eyes adjust to the semi darkness of the shed but he heard her before he saw her. Taking the flashlight from the shelf, he shines it to the back corner of the shed. Monty ran in and stopped beside a little black and white dog. In labour and panting heavily the dog lays on a pile of burlap bags.

"Isn't that the dog he always plays with over at the dog park?" Kensi asks as she slowly approaches the female dog.

"I think he's been doing a little more than just play."

"Marty, really." She sat down on the floor beside the dog and gently strokes her head. The dog turns her head and licks Kensi's hand.

"What? I'm proud of him." He lowers himself to the floor in front of the little dog too.

They watch as Monty suddenly darts out the door again and returns shortly with Sophie.

"What's going on in here?" Sophie asks as she enters the shed.

"Have you ever delivered puppies before?" Kensi looks up.

"Yes actually. Rosie had a litter of puppies, remember Marty." She sits down on the floor on the other side of Deeks closest to the dog.

Monty edges his way between Sophie and Deeks, leaning slightly on Deeks. The little dog gave a low moan and pants a little harder; Monty whines in response.

"I remember she had a litter but I wasn't there to see it." He pats Monty as he whines again.

"Does she have a collar?"

"No collar or tags of any kind. We'll have to see if she's electronically tagged, once she's given birth." Kensi looks down at the dog as she pants still harder. "Is she okay?"

"Yep, she should be giving birth any second now." Sophie reaches down and feels her belly.

"Rosie was a rescue dog we got just after I went to live with Sophie. She lived until she was about 12." Deeks sat lost in thought until he hears Kensi exclaim.

"Look, I see a little head. Good girl Molly."

"Molly?" Deeks gave her a quizzical look.

"Yes, Molly and Monty and their little family. We'll have to think of M names for them."

"Kensi don't get attached. She might not be a stray." Deeks looks up at Kensi, who had tears in her eyes. Shit, he forgot about Maureen's death. "Hey, we'll deal with that later."

He takes her hand and they sit and watch as Molly gives birth to two tiny puppies carbon copies of Monty.

"Can we move them to the house? I don't like the idea of them being out here alone," Kensi's still in awe of the miracle she witnessed.

"I'll call Shelby, the vet we use at the clinic and see if she can come over and check them before we move them." Sophie gets up using Deeks shoulder to help her, pulls out her cell phone and moves out of the shed.

"There's a vet at the clinic?' Kensi also uses his shoulder to get up. 

"The homeless shelter does, many homeless people have pets as companions. It's a free service to keep them healthy too."

:

Callen joined them for dinner, updating them on the events of the day, including the addition of Det. Jessie Salter. Deeks agreed Salter would be a good addition but was a little unsettled that he seemed to be replaced so soon. After dinner, Deeks, under the watchful eye of Monty, moves Molly and the two puppies into the house. They had found a cardboard box left over from the move and lined it with old towels.

Kensi watched as Deeks placed the box in the back corner of the laundry room by the dryer. He explained they could still keep an eye on them but it was a quiet warm spot. Shelby, the clinics vet, gave all three of them a clean bill of health, although Molly was a little under weigh and promised to check on them in a couple days. She also scanned Molly for a microchip and found none. The only question remained was how Molly got into the garden shed in the first place. The yard was fenced and up until now they thought there were no breaks. Deeks won't have time to check that before he left for Georgia but Callen promised to check it out.

:

:

The thought of him leaving for Georgia was the reason she was wide awake at 3 am. Kensi watched the sleeping figure on the bed, amazed by the muscles in his back and the tanned brown tint to his skin; the way his body curled up and he hugged the pillow so closely. He teased her that it was creepy for her to watch him sleep, but she did it so often during his recovery that it seemed natural to her and she knew he did the same.

He was leaving in the morning for eight weeks. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle it. He still hadn't fully recovered from the torture he endured thanks to Sidorov and to be honest neither had she. Although cleared for duty months ago, he still had the occasional nightmare, fortunately the panic attacks were a thing of the past. She had an irrational fear one little incident would send him backwards. She knew being with him 24/7 wasn't healthy for either of them and just her being there wasn't going to stop a nightmare. She felt him move and reach for her. Was he still going to do that after eight weeks apart?

She knew he was awake when his hand slide under her pajama top and his knee nudged her legs apart. He cupped her breast and gave a sigh. Marty Deeks was a breast man.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered into her hair.

"I'm going to miss you more." She whispered back.

He kissed her ear as he slide into her. She moaned as her body welcomed and adjusted to him. She had surprised him hours earlier when she told him not to use a condom and will always remember the look of pure joy on his face. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was watching Molly give birth or the though of someday losing him and not having a piece of him with her but she made the decision and had no regrets.

:

Kensi pulled up to the edge of the tarmac and killed the engine of the SUV. Hetty had got him onto a cargo plane out of Andrews Air Force Base and a car would pick him up once he got to Georgia. They hadn't got much sleep last night, enjoying each other for the last time in awhile. She was tired, sore and trying to hide the fact that she was miserable. She put a smile on her face for Deeks but she could tell by his body language he was feeling much the same

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Leaving you is the hardest thing I've had to do."

"Hey, you'll be back in a short 56 days and I expect you to graduate at the top of your class."

"Right, top of my class, of course I will because you won't be there to distract me"

She gave him a soft punch on the shoulder and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She was about speak when he stopped her with a kiss.

"This isn't the way I had imagined doing this but will you marry me, Kensi Marie Blye?"

Kensi looked down at the black velvet box he held in his hand. She inhaled as he opened the box and saw the elegant diamond ring.

"It was my grandmother's on my Mom's side. I didn't know my grandmother or anyone on that side of the family except Sophie's Mom. When my Mom vanished, she left the ring for Sophie to keep safe for me until the right time. Sophie gave it to me the day she heard I was going to Georgia."

Deeks slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. She held her hand up to the light. The centre diamond was set low on a split claw and had three smaller diamonds on each side of the band.

"I'm not an expert on diamonds but Sophie told me it was an art deco ring and the centre diamond is 2 carats and is a rare cut and the side diamonds are half a carat each. She said there was more to it but I would be so nervous I would never remember."

"Yes, I will marry you. It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen." Her voice came out half laughing, half crying.

"I love you." His declaration was pure and from the heart.

"I love you too." She reached up and cupped his face. She rubbed her thumbs across his stubbled checks and she moved in to kiss him. His lips were soft and warm against hers. She breathed in his scent but broke the kiss off sooner that she wanted.

"You have to go."

"I know. Hold up your hand." He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Okay. Why?" But she did as he asked.

"I want a picture of you and the ring, so I can look at it every day."

"Marty Deeks, you're a big romantic." She said half laughing/half crying again.

"Yes and I'm all yours." With that he opened the SUV's door and climbed out. He shut the door, walked to the back and took his duffle bag out of the hatch then came to her window. He reached in and gave her one last kiss then started walking to the plane without looking back.

She watched him greet the crew, walk up the stairs and disappear into the plane. She sat there seeing thru blurry eyes until the plane was just a small speck in the sky. She looked down at the ring on her finger then placed her hand on her stomach. Maybe she would have a surprise for him in eight weeks' time.


	4. Chapter 4 - Collateral Damage

Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed my story, I appreciate the support.

Also, thank you to everyone who viewed/read my story but didn't leave a review. Maybe one time you'll feel inclined to leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters. Thank you to Bob Dylan for letting me use the title of one of his songs.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative but if you haven't read it that's okay as this story is a stand alone. This is only the second story I've ever written, so I'm still learning the craft, please bare with me.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for your amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA.

:

:

Times They Are A Changing.

:

Chapter 4 – Collateral Damage

:

Kensi was still in the habit of getting up at 5:00 am. She and Marty would go surfing every morning except Sunday and Monday. Sunday was for relaxing and sleeping in and Monday was hard enough to get back into the swing of work without having to get up early. So here she was brushing her teeth at 5:15 and getting ready to go for a run. She couldn't bring herself to go surfing without Marty. She wondered what he was doing right now. Was he still in bed or up and getting ready for the day like she was?

She glanced out the window and saw movement in the backyard. Mentally, she went over where her gun and other weapons were. Stepping closer to the window she watched as the figure moved across the yard. From the shadow, she saw two smaller shadows run and circle the figure. What was Callen doing in the backyard with Monty and Molly this time of the morning?

Callen moved in just after Deeks left for Georgia. Deeks wasn't comfortable with Kensi and Sophie being in the houses alone with a killer on the loose. Until the maniac, who was killing female NCIS agents was caught or until Deeks was back, Callen was staying in the main house. Not that anyone had any doubt Kensi could take care of herself but Deeks was worried about Sophie.

So, why was Callen walking from the coach house this time of the morning? Was there a problem, he didn't seem to be in any hurry? She thought back to the BBQ, they had sat together most of the time. Was there something going on between Sophie and Callen? Kensi would have to look into this more closely.

:

:

Hetty watched as the team gathered in the bullpen. She was on the phone to Director Vance but she knew they were watching her. She knew as soon as she hung up, they would converge on her for an update. These updates have become a Monday morning ritual since Mr. Deeks went to Georgia three weeks ago.

They would take up their usual positions. Mr. Callen would lean against the post, Ms. Blye would sit on the edge of the chair and Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones and Mr. Salter would hover behind the chairs. Mr. Hanna wouldn't join the group.

When she informs them Mr. Deeks had not destroyed any property or shot anyone yet, Mr. Callen would grin and nod his approval. At the news he was still in the top 95 percentile of his class, Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones would high five each other. When she told them he said hello and he missed everyone, Ms. Blye would sit a little straighter playing with the engagement ring on her gold chain, obviously proud but a flash of sadness would cross her face. Mr. Salter would offer no comment but looked please with his former LAPD co worker.

With Mr. Deeks doing well, her attention could now turn to Mr. Hanna, hence the reason she was on the phone with Director Vance. She had hoped with Mr. Deeks temporarily out of the picture, Mr. Hanna would reconnect with the rest of the team but that hadn't happened. Mr Hanna had returned to the field a few weeks before Mr. Deeks and seemed to handle the pressures of the job. However, he made no attempts to socialize with his teammates outside the job, even with Mr. Callen. She had spoken to Mr. Getz about the situation. Although Mr. Hanna had passed all his psych evaluations, Mr. Getz felt there was something holding him back from fully intergrading with the team again. So now she was taking matters into her own hands.

"Is she still on the phone?" Kensi tried to look around Nell and Eric but Nell shifted with her.

"Yes." Nell replied shifting again.

"Nell, stop that, I want to see Hetty."

"I'm just …."

Nell was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Eric's computer.

"Well, that's strange." He looked up at Kensi. "The airbag alert just went off for your SUV."

"Sophie has my SUV. Someone keyed me in the parking lot at Kroger's on Saturday and the body shop is closer to the clinic."

Eric raced up the stairs to the control room about half way through Kensi's speak.

Tapping the keys of the tablet, he brought up the location of the SUV, when he entered the room it was already up on the screen. He heard Nell and Kensi enter behind him. None of them were prepared for the scene unfolding before them.

:

Sitting at a red light, the SUV was suddenly propelled forward. The airbag deployed and she sat for a moment and though slightly shaken she got out of the vehicle to check the damage. Cautiously stepping out, she took a couple steps back to look at the damage to the side and back of the SUV. Turning she saw a blue Jeep driving at high speed towards her. She tried to move out of the way but something hard smashed into her and she could feel herself being lifted into the air before collapsing on to the concrete.

:

:

As promised, Callen was waiting for him on the tarmac at Andrew Air Force Base. He thanked the Captain and crew as he waited for the stairs to be attached but once he got the all clear, he was down the stairs and raced to the car. The late Friday evening rain was harder than he expected and he was soaked by the time he reached the car. Callen had a towel draped over the seat and handed him a towel. When Deeks finished drying himself off, Callen carefully put the towel in a plastic bag and then placed it on the floor in the back seat. He handed Deeks a coffee.

Holding up a yellow sticky note, "Kensi wrote instructions on how you like your coffee and what kind of sandwich to get you."

He stuck the note to the visor, in case he needed it again. Callen handed him a bag containing the sandwich.

Although he was angry with both Callen and Kensi, Deeks appreciated everything they were doing for him.

Anger evident in his voice, "You should have called me sooner." Deeks paused to take a sip of the coffee. It was nice and warm going down.

"Yes and no." Callen manuvered the car off the tarmac and onto the roadway.

Deeks reached into the bag and pulled out a turkey sandwich. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Yes, we could have called you sooner but there was nothing you could have done in Georgia."

Deeks stopped unwrapping the sandwich and looked at Callen. "I could have come back sooner."

"No, Hetty wouldn't have let you."

"I would have found a way."

"Yes, you probably would have. Another reason we didn't tell you." Callen pulled into the line of cars approaching the guard gate. "Look Deeks, I know how important Sophie is to you but this training is your future. When she recovers, she'll kick your ass from here to Sunday if you do anything to jeopardize it."

Callen pulled up to the guard gate, flashed his badge, exchanged a few words with the guard and was waved on through.

Deeks watched the whole exchange and Callen was right of course. He realized his life was in transition. He didn't have a badge to show, no longer LAPD and not yet NCIS. This silenced him.

"You going to eat that sandwich or not because you've been staring at it for five minutes now."

Startled Deeks looked over at Callen. He hadn't realized he had zoned out."I'll half it with you."

Callen shook his head. "Thank you but you eat it. You'll need your energy to deal with Kensi."

"True. How is Kensi holding up?"

Callen turned serious. "She's devastated and playing the 'what if' game and blaming herself. But she's been great with Sophie. She's been at the hospital everyday and very patient with her."

"Sounds like her. What's the latest on Sophie?"

"She's in ICU but stable. She regained conscious Tuesday but she sleeps most of the time. She has a collapsed lung but they've inserted a chest tube, concussion, broken right leg, several ribs and multiple cuts and bruises. The thing the doctors are most concerned about is her memory loss. Hetty made sure she has the best doctors. They were doing another MIR when I left to pick you up."

"How bad is the memory loss?"

"The last thing she remembers is Molly having her puppies. Also, she doesn't remember why she's in the hospital and has no idea what day it is."

"God, I should have been there sooner."

"She asks for you because she doesn't remember you're in Georgia. Once Kensi explains things to her, she calms down."

"What do you mean calms down?"

"Because of the memory lost, she disoriented when she wakes up."

"I hate this."

"You're here now that's what counts."

"Did you at least find the bastard who did this?"

"Yes, there were two LAPD black and whites across the street stopping a speeder and saw the whole thing. Turns out the driver killed the four female NCIS agents. He confessed to the killings. He thought it was Kensi in the SUV and when he saw Sophie step out he thought she saw him. So, he couldn't leave a witness."

"But he did."

"Yea and unfortunately Sophie was collateral damage."

Suddenly the sandwich tasted like sawdust in his mouth. After everything Sophie had done for him over the years he couldn't lose her. The rest of the car ride to LAC+USC Medical Centre was spent in silence.

:

;

Kensi and Nell were standing outside Sophie's hospital room as he and Callen approached. When Kensi saw him she ran and launched herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault." She buried her head into his chest.

"No, it's not." He tried to console her but she wouldn't hear it.

He guided her to a small lounge across the hall from Sophie's room, as he passes her room he glanced in, three doctors surrounded the bed. They sat and he held her in his arms, talking quietly to her but she would only shake her head no.

"Kens, you know this is not your fault." He brushed the hairs that escaped her ponytail away from her face.

"Yes, yes it is. If I hadn't asked her to take my car to the body shop this wouldn't have happened." She pulled away, not wanting to make eye contact; she looked down at her lap.

"You don't know that. You didn't know you were his next target. How could you have known that?" He lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"I should have, it's my job." She tried to look away but he wouldn't let her.

"Well, then it's my fault, I was in Georgia and you had to drive to Kroger's because I wasn't here to do the grocery shopping like I always do."

"That's ridicules." She looked at him with disbelief.

"Kensi." He makes eye contact with her again.

"I know, I know I just feel so guilty. What if she never forgives me?"

"She will forgive you because it's not your fault." Deeks pulled her into his arm and they sat like that until the doctors came out of Sophie's room.

:

:

After visiting hours, the lights in the hallways and rooms were lower. Deeks sat beside Sophie's bed, staring at his text book and class notes. He wasn't sure if he was going back for Monday morning so he didn't know why he was studying. Both Sophie and Kensi were asleep, the latter on a couch in the corner of room. Seeing Sophie laying in the hospital bed brought back horrible memories of the night he shot is father. The old scar behind her right ear was visible to him. Someone had braided Sophie's hair and the entire scar was visible. It ran from behind her right ear and along the hairline to the back of her neck. Over the years it had faded and if you didn't know it was there you wouldn't notice it. But he knew it was there and his father holding a knife to Sophie's neck was the start of the events that led to him shooting his father.

He sighed deeply, leaned back into the chair and was taken back to that night. What started off with a celebration dinner at a local diner for Sophie and her fiancé Rich, turned into a night of horror. Sophie came into the house after dropping off him and his Mom, Valarie and they found Gordy drunk and looking for a fight. Seventeen and pregnant, Gordy decided to give Sophie an impromptu talk about sex and how kids like Marty would ruin her life. When Rich heard the raised voices including Valarie's, he came into the house. Gordy, knowing Rich was LAPD, panicked and grabbed the first person and the first weapon he saw. Unfortunately it was Sophie and a butcher knife from the counter. Gordy held the knife to Sophie's neck and proceeded to threaten Rich. Trying to talk Gordy down, no one saw him slip away to his bedroom. He opened the air vent and took out the gun Ray had given him. As Gordy's voice in the kitchen became louder and more panicked, he stood there staring at the gun. When he heard Sophie scream, he ran down the hallway and stopped at the doorway leading into the kitchen. He could see the blood on the knife and Rich had drawn his service weapon. Rich saw him first and was trying to talk Marty into putting the gun down. When Gordy saw his son holding a gun that was pointed at him, he pushed Sophie to the floor and started towards his son.

The events after are still fuzzy but he remembers Rich taking the gun out of his hand and pulling him into an embrace. Two ambulances arrived one for Sophie; the other for Gordy and his armed police escort as he had been arrested for attempted murder and Gordy and Sophie were taken to the hospital. He and Rich sat next to Sophie that whole long night. He was interviewed by the LAPD the next morning. When Sophie was released from the hospital the next day, she and Rich took him back to his house and found it deserted. Valarie had cleared out her belongings, leaving a note and a small box addressed to Sophie and disappeared never to be seen again. They collected what little belongings he had and took him to their house two blocks down. While he could see his old house, the little house Sophie and Rich lived in was a world of difference. For the first time in his life he felt loved and it changed his life forever.

He was brought back to the present when Sophie shifted in the bed. She had woken several times during the day and to him at least it seemed she was less confused each time.

"Hey, there." He took her hand in his and he heard Kensi stirring behind him.

"Marty, what are you doing here?" Sophie's voice barely more then a whisper as she looked at him and Kensi.

Kensi was standing behind Deeks with her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm here because you were in an accident." He gently squeezed her hand.

"I know that but why aren't you in Georgia?" Her voice a little stronger.

"You remember me going to Georgia?" He looked back at Kensi, who started out the door to the nursing station.

"Yes, why are you looking at me like that?' Sophie watched as a nurse and a Doctor came into the room.

"You've had some memory lose up until now." Kensi took Deeks' hand as they moved out of the Doctor's way. "We'll be just outside while the Doctor examines you"

:

:

"I don't know what to do." Deeks told Kensi with all honesty the next morning. "I feel if I leave, I'm abandoning Sophie but if I stay I'm betraying Hetty."

"Mr. Deeks." He looked up to see Hetty exiting Sophie's hospital room.

"Hetty." He answered her cautiously.

She indicated to the small lounge across the hall. As they entered, Hetty closed the door behind them. "I understand you're conflicted but I want you to take everything and everyone into consideration."

"I have."

"Good, I have made the same arrangements for you out of Andrews tonight."

"Thank you but I was thinking..."

"No, not an option. Go speak to Dr. Cooper. I think you will find she and I are in agreement."

"I'm worried about her. I know she's on the road to recovery but I feel I need to be here."

"Mr. Deeks, she's not alone in this. Your team is here to help and support both of you."

:

:

Again Kensi sat on the roadway beside the tarmac and watch through blurry eyes as the plane was no longer even a blip on the horizon. This time there was no grand romantic gesture just quiet words of reassurance and love.


	5. Chapter 5 - Comings And Goings

Thank you to everyone who followed/favourite/reviewed my story, I appreciate the support.

Also, thank you to everyone who read my story but didn't leave a review. Maybe one time you'll feel inclined to leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters. Thank you to Bob Dylan for letting me use the title of one of his songs.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative but if you haven't read it that's okay as this story is a stand alone. This is only the second story I've ever written, so I'm still learning the craft, please bare with me.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for your amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA.

:

:

Times They Are A Changing.

:

Chapter 5 – Comings and Goings

:

Callen stared at the bottle of Scotch and the two glasses sitting on Hetty's desk. She invited him into her office, pulled out the Scotch and then her cell phone rang. She looked at him apologetically and walked into the vacant bullpen. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. It had been a long stressful week.

They finally wrapped up the case involving the murdered female NCIS agents and the attempted murder of Sophie. Michael St. James now sat in a federal prison awaiting trial on four counts of murder for Federal Agents: Maureen Atkinson, Kathleen Humphreys, Trudy Rosebank and Marsha Scott and one count of attempted murder for Dr. Sophie Cooper. Jessie had been correct; the connection was through their Mother's. All of the agents, Kensi's and St James' mothers were alumni of Alpha Pi at Pepperdine University.

Nell researched St James after his arrest and found the he had been arrested for voyeurism, stalking and attempted assault and spent some time in a mental hospital. Katherine St James was a single mother, who while attending Pepperdine left Michael with a neighbour more often than not while she was at school or work. The neighbour also looked after 5 other children and Michael being the oldest often was left out and overlooked because of the needs of the younger children. By the time Michael was starting high school, he was awkward and withdrawn. He excelled in art class and creative writing but by the time he graduated his drawings were sexually disturbing.

He drifted from job to job with no close friends, girlfriend or purpose in life. After the stay in the mental hospital, he was living at home when a chance encounter with Agent Trudy Rosebank and her mother changed everything. Being starved for any type of attention at this point when Trudy spend a few minutes in small talk, Michael was smitten and obsessed. He even went as far as following her to Seattle. His fantasy ended when he saw Trudy with her boyfriend. Then he raped and killed her. Another chance encounter at his mother's club he met Agent Marsha Scott who introduced him to Kathleen Humphrey and finally Maureen Atkinson and history repeated itself each time.

St James got sexually frustrated and started making mistakes. Callen was glad he did as it probably saved Kensi and Sophie's lives.

:

Next week would be the last for Deeks training and no one was sure where he was going. If he came back to this team what would happen to Jessie? Callen liked the new LAPD Liaison Officer and could see why Hetty wanted him for NCIS. He was much younger than Deeks but had all the smarts to someday make an excellent agent. He could always be assigned to another team in this building. Also, if Deeks came back to the team how would it play out between him and Sam? Deeks and Sam had left a lot unsaid when Deeks left for Georgia and Sam seem to be pulling further away from the team. He was civil to Jessie but made no effort to include him.

:

Hetty approached her office with some hesitation. The next few minutes were going to change the dynamics of her number one team once again.

"Well Mr. Callen, it's been a long week." She sat down at her desk and poured them each a scotch.

"It has and I have a feeling it's hasn't ended." He took a sip of the Scotch, it tasted good going down.

"How's Dr. Cooper doing?"

"Very well, came home from the hospital Wednesday."

"You're staying at her place to help her out." It was a statement not a question.

He looked over his glass. She knew damn well he was. "What are you up too?"

"I'm not up to anything. " It's already been done. Dr. Cooper just might be the one to help him settle down.

"That can't be the reason for this." He held up is half empty glass.

"As you can assume with the return of Mr. Deeks and the addition of Mr. Salter, we are over the maximum for agents on your team."

"So Deeks is returning. Was there any doubt?" He chuckled as Hetty refilled his glass.

"You're the first to know. Kensi doesn't even know. I thought I would leave that up to Mr. Deeks."

"The solution to this is why we're drinking Scotch on a Friday afternoon? Why do I feel like your stalling?" Callen know Hetty rarely revealed the whole truth at once.

"The case you're working on got more complicated this afternoon. The disappearances turned international with the body of a child turning up dead in Canada. The child was last scene at the homeless shelter of the Chester P. Pearson Memorial Complex."

"Where Sophie works."

"Yes and where Mr. Deeks spent a considerable amount of time. Most of the staff knows him as a lawyer not a cop."

"So if we don't wrap this up next week, you're sending Deeks in." Callen sipped the last of the Scotch in his glass and placed it on the desk.

"That is the plan."

"So what team are you putting Jesse on?" He put his hand over the glass as Hetty tried to refill it.

"No, he's staying with your team."

"Hetty, I don't understand what your trying to tell me." He was a little frustrated with her.

"Mr. Hanna is going temporality to the USS Benjamin Franklin, as an agent afloat."

"You're reassigning Sam?" He was shocked and saddened at the same time.

"For the time being, he's not functioning well with your team. I had hoped with Mr. Deeks gone, he could get his footing back here. I think a change of scenery might do him good and there is a good physiatrist on board."

"Do you think his behaviour is PTSD related?" He leaned back in the chair, thinking about Sam's behaviour over the past weeks.

"Not sure but I will be getting weekly briefs on him."

"I understand but I'm not happy with this." Sam was his best friend and partner; it was like losing a part of himself.

"Me either Mr. Callen but what more can we do? I assure you this assignment is only temporary."

"Does he know?"

"Yes, he will be leaving Monday morning. "

"I'll go see him in the morning." He closed his eyes for a moment and rolled his headed not looking forward to it.

"I'll warn you he's not happy."

:

_One week later:_

Even the mundane seemed special tonight. As Kensi waited for her turn in the bathroom, she wasn't as impatient as usual. Normally, she would end up using the bathroom down the hall while he was in the ensuite. But having to wait for Marty to finish in the bathroom meant he was home. Those eight weeks were the longest of her life but now he was here and to stay. When she had picked him up at Andrews Air Force Base, they decided to have a quiet evening at home. Tomorrow would be soon enough to catch up with the world.

She was sitting on the end of the bed when he came out of the bathroom. He'd been waiting for this night for, well, eight weeks.

"You done already?" He walked over to his side of the bed and pulled the covers down.

"No, I was waiting for you to finish." She got up and headed to the bathroom.

"You usually use the other one."

"I know." She turned, smiled and wiggling her hips just a little more than usual as she walked away.

Deeks shook his head at Kensi and started adjusting the pillows so he was propped sitting up. He slid under the covers and linked his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. He was starting to drift off when he felt movement on the bed and opened his eyes to see Monty crawling up beside him. Monty nudged at his hand and laid his head his leg.

"Hey buddy." He rubbed his ears and Monty's tail thumped against the duvet. Fatherhood looked good on Monty. Kensi named the puppies, Mork and Mindy and it was cute to see them running and tumbling around the backyard still being puppy clumsy. They still slept most of the time but it was time to start training them and he was looking forward to it.

They both sighed at the same time and that made him smile. He closed his eyes again. Life was good and he was counting his blessing. He had a roof over his head and food on the table. He could remember a time when he was a kid that there was no food on the table. He had Kensi, she was beautiful, intelligent and so far out of his league. If you told him when he was 9 and living with his abusive alcoholic father and disconnected mother that he would end up with someone like Kensi he would have told you that you were crazy. But here they were buying a house; she was wearing his engagement ring and trying to get pregnant.

The person he had to thank for guiding him from a frightened and confused eleven year old to the man he was today was recuperating just across the yard. He was surprised when he went to visit Sophie earlier and found Callen there looking very much at home. Callen left them alone to give them some privacy. Marty didn't press Sophie for details however the body language between them suggested they were lovers. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He liked Callen but not sure if he wanted Sophie any further to the NCIS world considering her resent accident. Hetty was right; the whole team helped and supported Sophie while he returned to Georgia. He still carried a large degree of guilt regarding that decision. Sophie still had some memory loss and the broken leg was healing a little more slowly than the doctors would like but for the most part she was doing well.

Monty turned his attention to Kensi as she crawled across the bed on top of the covers. He was excited that his two favorite people were together again and he danced between them before flopping down for a belly rub.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked as she rubbed Monty's belly.

"Surfing for sure, it's been too long and I have to get up to speed on the current case."

Hetty had sent home an envelope with Kensi detailing his first assignment as a NCIS agent and it was going to be an emotional one.

The case involved human trafficking of young children mostly boys from the complex where Sophie worked and where he spent a considerable time in his youth. One of the children missing was the son of a marine private. Ironically he was going in as a lawyer.

Kensi rolled to the side of the bed and turned off the bed side lamp. Monty got to his feet, jumped off the bed and headed downstairs to his little family. Marty rearranged his pillows again and also turned off his bedside lamp.

Kensi moved towards him. "I've never slept with a NCIS agent before." Cuddling against him, head on his chest, arm wrapped around him.

Marty let the warmth of her body relax him further, "I have and it's a beautiful experience."

:

:

I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm planning a third. Hopefully, you will join me when it does come out.


End file.
